A mission to remember
by KDesai
Summary: On a mission Alec makes sure everybody knows Magnus is his to protect!


**Hi friends! I can't seem to stop...lol! Next one shot! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec gulped down rest of the whiskey and hicupped "Mags baby...where are you?"

"Right next to you darling...open your eyes Alexander" Magnus laughed and took a sip from his glass

Alec giggled "Oops!" he opened his eyes "There you are! My Google" purred Alec into Magnus's ears

"Goggle?"

Alec smiled "You don't know (hiccup) what is a Goggle?" Magnus shook his head so Alec continued "It is a mundane site...they say...you can find all your answers...I don't need Google...I find all my answers in you"

Magnus cupped his cheek giggling "Aren't you...the best"

"You should meet my boyfriend...he is the best" Alec said confidently

"And you" Magnus pointed his finger at Alec's chest "should meet my boyfriend...he is the best"

Alec scoffed "My boyfriend is...High Warlock of Brooklyn"

Magnus scoffed copying Alec "My boyfriend is Head of his institute"

"My boyfriend knows magic"

"My boyfriend is an expert in bow an arrow"

My boyfriend has yellow cat like eyes...they are like mini meteors falling from the sky"

"My boyfriend has sexiest runes on his body"

The front door to the bar opened and entered a man who wore a fedora and a finest suit. He was well presented with not one hair out of the place and a hankerchief in his suit pocket matching his overcoat

Adonis walked in with pride. He saw the bar was almost empty with few people drowning themselves in alcohol. He took his seat in the booth where two men were already waiting for his arrival. After ten minutes his eyes fell where Magnus and Alec were sitting on a couch in far corner. He licked his lips "Hmmm...who is the shorter one?"

The guy sitting next to Adonis replied "Don't know... those two have been drinking all night"

Adonis hummed "Definitely my type" his eyes gazed over Magnus with lust "I want him". Deciding his next move Adonis walked towards the drunken and giggling pair "Hey Gorgeous!" he pointed at Magnus "Can I talk to you for a minute"

Magnus looked up with blurry eyes "What? Why? I haven't...finish..." his voice slurring

"I will pay you good for one night" Adonis smiled cunningly at Magnus "Come on..."

The guy reached for Magnus's arm when he was stopped by Alec holding his wrist tightly "Don't even think about it" his voice dangerously calm

Adonis eyes widened "I thought you were drunk"

No they weren't drunk. Alec was suppose to catch a new vampire in town, Adonis who was a vampire. He was killing and feeding on innocent mundanes. On investigating further they came to know Adonis everynight came to drink at this particular bar. So Alec decided to go undercover and catch the man himself. He needed a partner so Magnus willingly and over enthusiastically participated in his mission.

With quick reflexes Alec got up from the couch , his hand still holding Adonis tightly, turned the man and pinned his hand behind his back "We were never drunk Adonis! This was a set up to catch you"

Adonis snarled and growled loudly. He opened his mouth that now showed vampire fangs "Who are you?"

Magnus got up from the couch joining Alec "I am insulted that you didn't recognise me". Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus only continued "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he is my handsome fiance' Alexander Lightwood"

Alec tightened his hold "You are coming with us to the institute"

"Get them boys!" Adonis roared to his men.

All hell broke loose. Two men charged at Magnus. Jace and Izzy came bursting into the bar. Alec let go of Adonis hand and gave him a hard punch to his face which made the guy fall down in a heap. Jace immediately tackled the fallen vampire and tied him with ropes.

Alec saw the two men were running towards Magnus. Before Magnus could use his magic on them Alec stood protectively infront of him. He pulled out the knife that was hidden in his back and gave a vicious kick to one guy and slashed the other with his knife "I said don't touch him" Alec knew Magnus can handle himself but when he is around no one will ever hurt him.

Magnus was in awe. He stood with a broad smile on his face. The two men were also quickly tied up. Jace and Izzy took them to the institute

"That was so hot!" Magnus came closer to Alec. He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. Alec blushed "Sorry...I know you can take care of yourself...it's just...I hate when someone thinks of hurting you. This was my mission...you are my responsibility"

"Oh Alexander...what did I do to deserve you" Magnus placed a soft kiss to Alec's heart

"The same thing I did to deserve you" Alec smiled "I love you"

"I love you too. I want to see this fierce Alec in bed tonight" Magnus winked and Alec blushed even more "Anything for you"

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
